The present invention is directed toward a garment worn by a person using a corded electrical appliance and more particularly, toward a garment that allows a person to safely work unhindered by an electrical cord while using the electrical appliance.
Often when using an electrical appliance or electrically powered tool, a power cord is associated with the appliance or tool. Although various battery operated power tools are available, corded tools are still frequently more desirable as they are normally more powerful and can operate for longer periods of time.
One concern when using such appliances or tools is, however, that the cord must be kept out of the person's way while he or she works. It is not only inconvenient to constantly have to move the cord out of one's way while working, it is also a matter of safety. That is, it is important that the cord not get in the way of the appliance being used. Also, a person must be able to see clearly and without any obstructions while using an electrical appliance. For example, a sander, a buffer, a hedge trimmer, and the like all typically involve an electrical cord that must be kept out of the way of the user. Various attempts have been made to provide an electrical cord holder that keeps the cord away from a person as he or she uses an electrical appliance.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,809 to Bonner discloses a cord holding harness that includes a suspender-like strap that fits over the upper torso of a person and a sleeve attached to one of the straps. The strap includes a hook for engaging the cord of the electrical appliance. This cord holder, however, does not appear to be very versatile as the device is in the form of suspenders that must be secured to a person's clothing using clips that attach to the belt or pants being worn by the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,709 to Roshaven discloses a cable holder that includes a shoulder plate having a hook to hold the cable and a plurality of straps disposed about the waist and upper portion of the wearer's body. This cable holder also must be attached to the wearer's clothing.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,227 to Goodall discloses a shoulder mounted cord retaining clip that includes a shoulder pad portion that is positioned on a person's shoulder. Clips attached to the pad are used to hold the cord of an electrical appliance while a person is using the appliance. This device, however, does not appear to be very comfortable for the person to wear and use as the cord can still be in front of the person and potentially block his or her view of the work area or otherwise hinder the person while using the appliance.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical cord holder that is convenient to use and will safely and securely hold a cord away from a person while he or she is using an electrical appliance.